


What's good for the goose

by Cala137



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala137/pseuds/Cala137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Angst. Everyone is a shitheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's good for the goose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm new at this.

Eliza was never that much of a talker before and after the thing she became more silent. She does not ask him about his day. She doesn't look at him and she seems determined to limit her sentences to three words at the most.

So when she asks him if he is free that weekend Alexander is more confused than hopeful.  
"What's happening this weekend?"  
She breathes in slowly and her nostrils flair. She is angry. She is always angry.  
"Nothing is happening. Is it bad I want to know my husbands plans?"  
"No its just that-"  
"Are you free this weekend?" She pronounces each word slowly, like he's stupid. He is not stupid, she knows this. Alexander curls his fists and counts backward from ten before he answers.  
"Yes. I'm free." She turns and walks to the stairs without so much as nodding at him.

On that weekend she dresses in a blue dress, darker than the blues she usually wears. She informs him that she is going on a walk . Alexander protests something about kids and dinner, but Eliza can't be bothered to remember the argument right now. The sun is setting as she knocks on the door. When Aaron opens it he pulls her in and shuts the door behind them immediately. They can't be seen embracing and no one can know that Burr twists his fingers into her hair as she kisses him.

He kisses her neck first when they are undressed. He always starts there. Then he trails down with his lips and begins nipping at her collarbone with his teeth as his fingers stroke soft circles on her cunt. He presses his lips between her breasts, breathes her in. Then traces her breast with his tongue until he is at the top of it. He begins sacking at the flesh of her breast, leaving little marks on her milky skin. Eliza is thankful that the marks are red not purple. Red marks fade before they need to be explained.

Aaron finally takes a nipped in his mouth, socks hard and twirls his tongue around it. His first finger breaches her and Eliza arches her back and breathes his name. He adds in two more fingers as he attends to her other breath, and Eliza is aware that she should reach up and stop him long enough to return the favors he has been lavishing on her, but her mind is too far gone to act on this thought, and her body is weak from arousal.

He does not spend touch time locking her cunt, he doesn't have to at this point. He lifts her legs and places them over his shoulders before he fucus her 8nto the mattress.

Eliza stops breathing and begins gasping as she grips the bedsheets. Aaron is whispering something that neither of them can quite make sense of and it does not matter. His hips are rolling and his cock is filling her up and they can't think. They are lost in a fog of sex, and neither of them want to be found.

She moans his name the first time she comes and whispers it the second time. The last time she says nothing and just let's the wave of pleasure was over her as she shudders.

She is marginally aware as Burr pulls out of her and comes on her stomach. He falls next to her, panting. They lay silently and wait for the fog to dispersed from their minds.

Burr helps her bathe. He scrubs her with water he had prepared before she came. It's cold now. Eliza smiles to herself. Its just like Aaron to leave no trace of himself.

Alex is asleep on the couch when she gets home. Eliza combs up to her room and shuts the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So so sorry


End file.
